Transformers: Song Universe
| Recorded = | Genre = Anime | Language = Japanese | Length = Disc 1 58:07 Disc 2 67:03 Disc 3 75:64 Disc 4 72:35 Disc 5 74:58 | Label = Columbia Music Entertainment | Producer = | Reviews = | }} is a five disc compilation soundtrack box set from the Transformers franchise. It was released by Columbia Music Entertainment, inc. on August 8, 2007 in Japan only. Although, the US Amazon.com has listed the release date as August 13 which could mean that it took five days for Amazon to import. Album information Unlike the previous set History of Music which focuses on compositions from the G1 series this set's contains every Japanese vocal song from G1 through ''Galaxy Force along with the then recent "Kiss Players♥" radio dramas and karaoke versions of the featured theme songs and bonus songs that were exclusive to each theme song's single release. Its release coincided with the live action Transformers film's Japanese release. Track List Disc 1 #TRANSFORMER #Peace Again #TRANSFORMER 2010 #WHAT'S YOU #ザ・ヘッドマスターズ Za Heddomasutāzu/The Headmasters #僕等のヘッドマスター Bokutō no Heddomasutāzu/Of Our Headmasters #TRANSFORM! #臆病者同盟 Okubyōmono Dōmei/Coward's Alliance #戦士の休息 Senshi no Kyūsoku/The Soldier's Rest #立て!怒りのヘッドマスター Tate! Ikari no Heddomasutāzu/Stand! The Angry Headmasters #宇宙には国境がない Uchū ni wa Kokkyō ga Nai/A Universe Without Borders #デストロン讃歌 Destron Sanka/Decepticon Hymn #宇宙に架かる虹 Uchū ni Kakaru Niji/A Rainbow Hanging in Space #君はトランスフォーマー Kimi wa Toransufōmā/You Are a Transformer #TRANSFORMER～トランスフォーマーキスぷれバージョン～ Transformer~Toransufōmā Kisu Pure Bājion~/Transformer: Transformer Kiss Players Version Disc 2 #超神マスターフォースのテーマ Chōjin Masutāfōsu no Tēma/Theme of Super God Masterforce #進め!超神マスターフォース Susume! Chōjin Masutāfōsu/Advance! Super God Masterforce #奇跡のトランスフォーマー Kiseki no Toransufōmā/Transformer of Miracles #変身!ゴッドマスター Henshin! Goddomasutā/Transform! God Master #小さな勇士～ヘットマスターJRのテーマ～ Chīsana Yūshi~Heddomasutāzu Junia no Tēma~/Little Brave Warriors: Theme of Headmasters Jr. #スーパージンライのテーマ Supā Jinrai no Tēma/Theme of Super Ginrai #See See シーコンズ See See Sīkonzu/See See Seacons #宇宙の支配者・デビルZ Uchū no Shihaisha Debiru Zetto/Ruler of the Universe Devil Z #WE BELIEVE TOMORROW #燃えろ!トランスフォーマー Moero! Toransufōmā/Burn! Transformer #トランスフォーマーV Toransufōmā Bi/Transformer V #サイバトロンばんざい Saibatoron Banzai/Autobots Banzai #トランスフォーマーZのテーマ Toransufōmā Zetto no Tēma/Theme of Transformer Z #未来の君へ Ashita no Kimi e/To the You of Tomorrow #WAR WAR! STOP IT #CAN WE PLAY OFF #FOR THE DREAM #FOR THE DREAM(Extended Super remix) Disc 3 #GET MY FUTURE #SILENT MOON #SUPER VOYAGER #Thank You,Mama #夢のいる場所 Yume no Iro Basho/The Place Where Dreams Are #こんな気持ち Konna Kimochi/Such Feelings #GET MY FUTURE(Full Power Trance Mix) #SUPER VOYAGER(Universal Doctor Mix) #SPACE DREAMER～遥かなるビーストウォーズ～ Space Dreamer~Haruka naru Bīsuto Wōzu~/Space Dreamer: Distant Beast Wars #MY SHOOTING STAR #始まりの唄 Hajimari no Uta/Song of The Beginning #果てしないこの宇宙へ Hateshinai no Kono Sora E/Toward This Neverending Sky #Hello!タフネス Hello! Tafunesu/Hello! Toughness #Love For Ever ～君を守るために～ Love For Ever~Kimi wo Mamoru Tame ni~/Love Forever: In Order to Protect You #Da Da Da #手の中の宇宙 Te no Naka no Uchū/The Universe in My Hand #magique musique Disc 4 #あの夢の彼方へ Ano Yume no Kanata e/To That Dream Over There #WA! WA! ワンダーランド Wa! Wa! Wandārando/Wa! Wa! Wonderland #魂のエヴォリューション Tamashī no Evoryūshon/Evolution of the Soul #バ・ビ・ブ・ベ ビーストウォーズ Ba Bi Bu Be Bīsuto Wōzu/Ba Bi Bu Be Beast Wars #千年のソルジャー Sennen no Sorujā/Soldier of the Millennium #HALLELUYAH #炎のオーバードライブ～カーロボットサイバトロン～ Honō no Ōbādoraibu~Kārobotto Saibatoron~/Blaze the Overdrive: Car Robot Cybertron #君色の未来 Kimi Iro no Yume/The Future of Your Colors #マリオネット Marionetto/Marionette #Midnight Cinderella #TRANSFORMER-Dream Again #胸いっぱいの・・・ Mune Ippai no.../Chest Full of... #Never Ending Road #NO NAME HEROES #Transformers～鋼鉄の勇気～ Transformers~Kōtetsu no Yūki~/Transformers: Steel of Courage #Don't Give Up! #SURVIVAL Disc 5 #太陽のtransform!! Taiyō no Transform!!/Solar Transform!! #Calling you #CALL YOU・・・君と僕の未来 Call You... Kimi to Boku no Mirai/Call You... The Future of Me and You #いつも Itsumo/Always #IGNITION-イグニッション! Ignition-Igunisshon!/Ignition: Ignition! #Growing up!! #メガトロン音頭 Megatoron Ondo/Megatron March #WAR WAR! STOP IT （オリジナル・カラオケ） War War! Stop It (Orijinaru Karaoke)/War War! Stop It (Original Karaoke) #FOR THE DREAM （オリジナル・カラオケ） For the Dream (Orijinaru Karaoke)/For the Dream(Original Karaoke) #GET MY FUTUTE （オリジナル・カラオケ） Get My Future (Orijinaru Karaoke)/Get My Future (Original Karaoke) #SUPER VOYAGER （オリジナル・カラオケ） Super Voyager (Orijinaru Karaoke)/Super Voyager (Original Karaoke) #夢のいる場所 （オリジナル・カラオケ） Yume no Iro Basho (Orijinaru Karaoke)/The Place Where Dreams Are (Original Karaoke) #Love For Ever ～君を守るために～ （オリジナル・カラオケ） Love For Ever~Kimi wo Mamoru Tame Ni~(Orizinaru Karaoke)/Love Forever: In Order to Protect You (Original Karaoke) #手の中の宇宙 （オリジナル・カラオケ） Te no Naka no Uchū (Orijinaru Karaoke)/The Universe in My Hand (Original Karaoke) #魂のエヴォリューション （オリジナル・カラオケ） Tamashī no Evoryūshon (Orizinaru Karaoke)/Evolution of the Soul (Original Karaoke) #バ・ビ・ブ・ベ ビーストウォーズ （オリジナル・カラオケ） Ba Bi Bu Be Bīsuto Wōzu (Orizinaru Karaoke)/Ba Bi Bu Be Beast Wars (Original Karaoke) #千年のソルジャー （オリジナル・カラオケ） Sennen no Sorujā (Orijinaru Karaoke)/Soldier of the Millennium (Original Karaoke)'' #HALLELUYAH （オリジナル・カラオケ） Halleluyah (Orijinaru Karaoke)/Halleluyah (Original Karaoke) Song Credits Disc 1 #Satoko Shimonari #Satoko Shimonari #Sho Hirose #Sho Hirose #Hironobu Kageyama #The Morinoki Children's Choir & Korogi '73 #Hironobu Kageyama #Hironobu Kageyama #Hironobu Kageyama #Hironobu Kageyama #Hironobu Kageyama #Hironobu Kageyama #Hironobu Kageyama & Ikuko Noguchi #Hironobu Kageyama #Satomi Akesaka, Lyrian, & Yui Kano Disc 2 #Toshiya Igarashi #Toshiya Igarashi #Toshiya Igarashi #Toshiya Igarashi #Yuriko Yamamoto & Hiroko Emori #Toshiya Igarashi #Masato Hirano #Toshiya Igarashi #Toshiya Igarashi #Toshiya Igarashi & the Morinoki Children's Choir #Koji Kaya #Korogi '73 #Ichirou Mizuki #Ichirou Mizuki #Banana Ice #Banana Ice #Mickey #Mickey Disc 3 #Cyber Nation Network #Cyber Nation Network #Cyber Nation Network #Cyber Nation Network #Jun Yoneya #Jun Yoneya #Cyber Nation Network #Cyber Nation Network #COA #COA #Seiji Katsu & Kenzo Ishinari #Seiji Katsu & Kenzo Ishinari #Seiji Katsu & Kenzo Ishinari #M.C.R. #M.C.R. #Hitomi Yuki #Hitomi Yuki Disc 4 #COA #COA #Hironobu Kageyama #Hironobu Kageyama & the Ba Bi Bu Be Bombers #Hironobu Kageyama #Hironobu Kageyama #Koji Wada #Koji Wada #Mami Nishikaku #Mami Nishikaku #Psychic Lover #Psychic Lover #Psychic Lover #Psychic Lover #Hideaki Takatori #Psychic Lover #Psychic Lover Disc 5 #Hiroshi Kitadani #Takayoshi Tanimoto #Shinji Kakijima #Tomoka Issei #Chino #Shinji Kakijima #Yukiotto Hibariya External links * Release information. Category:Anime soundtracks Song Universe Category:2007 soundtracks Category:Box set albums